Character Database
Hoover Family * Big, Screwed-Up Family: This is a family with issues, from which many, many kinds of Freudian Excuse can be taken. The Hoover Family is very wealthy and powerful, and has many traditions. They, however, have secrets and have a very long (and bloody) history. Abusive behaviors have occurred, as well along with a whole bunch of incest. * Tangled Family Tree: This isn't just a Dysfunctional Family, this is a family with members so numerous, relationships so tangled, and circumstances so bizarre that it's impossible to keep track of them without a flow chart. For obvious reasons, this family is a Big, Screwed-Up Family as well. Celina Hoover The main protagonist/heroine of the series. * The Ace: Celina is most famous for being a skilled detective who is able to solve difficult cases. Besides that, she is the daughter of famous parents (father is a novelist and mother is a former actress), lives in a Big Fancy House, was renowned as a soccer prodigy during her middle school years, and is extremely beautiful (which still applied when she was a child). Also when it comes to fighting and killing people. * Amateur Sleuth: Began solving cases when she was only 15. * Badass Adorable: Adorable all the time and can always kick ass. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: She might seem like a jerk at first to others around her, but is actually quite sympathetic especially after her backstory is revealed. * Lust Object: Celina is this, much to her hatred, for many men across the series. * Smart People Wear Glasses: Celina has a high IQ and she often wears glasses when reading. * So Beautiful, It's a Curse: Her whole life, Celina has had people from both genders going ga-ga over her looks and, more often than not, has been a victim of harassment and unwanted sexual advances. * Sugar-and-Ice Personality: She's both harsh and reserved many a time, but with the right people, her kinder, sweeter side comes out. * Tsurime Eyes: They go with her cold and rather unapproachable beauty. Love Interests Isaac Wells * Bishounen: Take his word when he calls himself beautiful. * The Charmer: Suffice to say he knows how to turn up the charm, and does so frequently. * Chivalrous Pervert: He is always making flirtatious passes on girls, especially Celina, and has on several occasions indulged in visiting red-light districts. That being said, he's a caring individual who will always step in to help a girl in need and despises anyone who doesn't treat women well. * Lady Killer In Love: He's very much a flirt, as well as extremely aware that he feels both physical and emotional attraction to Celina. * Not Quite Flight: He can leap so high and so far that he can travel long distances very quickly and easily, and get good vantage points for scouting. Wolf * Age-Gap Algebra: Uses the fact he's nearly a decade older than Celina as one of several reasons for why he avoids entertaining the feelings he has for her. * Anti-Hero: He calls himself an "aberrant human" because how un-normal life in the criminal underground has made him, including his standards of what's acceptable and what's not. He still intends to do everything in humanity's name, saying he'll soil his hands if it means that everyone else doesn't have to. * Brutal Honesty: Says whatever's on his mind when he sees fit, politeness or dangerous circumstances be damned. * Deadpan Snarker: To an absolutely amazing, and occasionally crude, degree.